When Angels Deseve To Die
by Sakaki22
Summary: Song fic. Squall gets a new order from the Estarian presidency... assassinate the sorceress. The song is "Chop Suey!" by System of a Down. Agh! It's been few good months since I posted something!


Huh, fan fiction? I'm still into that? I thought this up months while listening to the song. The song "Chop Suey!" is copyrighted System Of A Down. All characters are copyrighted Squaresoft... but you knew that. This is a one-shot fic, so don't expect another chapter... whenever I write a single chpter fic, someone always ask for more.../p  
==========  
"Squall..." Headmaster Cid placed the manilla evenlope in front of the Rank A SeeD, "You got a new mission... this one is from Estharian President Loire and Dr. Odine."  
"Laguna..."  
  
Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
  
"I can't do it..." Squall threw the file onto the floor, "You know I can't do that."  
"I'm sorry, Squall. You have to... It's your job."  
"It's impossible." Squall bit his lip, and looked up at the older man.  
"Sorry... it needs to be done, and your the only one to do it."  
  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put on a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table  
You wanted to  
  
"Rinoa?" Squall looked up to his girlfriend, "We've been given a mission."  
"Really? Where?"  
"Esthar... it was only given to the two of us." He grabbed the small folder with the directions, "Let's get to the Ragnarok."  
  
I don't think you trust  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
  
"We're here, let's go." Squall got out of the pilot's seat.  
"Wait, Squally... you never told me what we're doing?"  
"I'll tell you when we get there..." Squall grabbed a few beers, the folder, a camera, and Lionheart.  
{Squall doesn't drink... does he?} Rinoa thought to herself.  
  
Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
  
"Here we are." Squall threw the folder, camera, and weapon on the ground. He had already drink all of the beer but one.  
"... There's nothing here." Rinoa picked up the folder, "What's the mission?" She opened it.  
"... I'm sorry, Rinoa." He muttered to himself as he tossed the empty beer bottle aside and picked up his sorceress-bainshing gunblade.  
  
I don't think you trust  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
I don't think you trust  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
  
"Squall, wait." Rinoa felt him kissing her on the neck from behind her. It was distracting her from reading the mission file. "Assassinate... Sorceress... Ri-- Squall!?" She turned to him and finally noticed that he was armed. He was standing strong before, but he looked like he was going to cry.  
"I don't want to..." He cast Aura on himself. "Forgive me..." He raised the gunblade to his face, "Renzokuken!"  
"No, Squall! Don't!" She tried to duck out of the way of his attack, but caught in the stomach by his blade. She felt his continous attacks... blow after blow, they seemed to just blur into one swift motion.  
Squall held her up by her shirt, she was bleeding heavily but still breathing. "... Lion Heart." He slashed her again, tossing her into the air.  
"Please..." She pleaded as he jumped up after and continues his assault.   
Squall landed on the ground, then heard the thudding noise of his lover behind him. He walked over to her limp body and felt her neck for a pulse... it was faint, but tre. "Damn." He rose and held up her chin with the tip of Lionheart.  
"Sq--" Rinoa tried to speak, but failed. He must have punctured one of her lungs, she could feel it.  
Tears started streaming down his face, "I love you, Rinoa." He pulled the weapon's trigger.  
  
Father, into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father, into your hands  
Why have you forsaken me?  
In your eyes, forsaken me  
In your thoughts, forsaken me  
In your heart, forsaken me  
  
"Hello, Squall." Laguna said as the SeeD bursted into his office. Kiros and Dr. Odine were already there.  
Squall held back his never-ending tears, then slammed a picture in front of him. "Mission... accomplished." He turned and walked back out.  
Laguna watched him storm back out, then finally looked at the picture. It was Rinoa, bleeding, and obviously dead. "I'm sorry... son."  
  
Oh, trust in my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I cry when angels deserve to die  
  
Squall looked off the edge of the Quad beach. He had told Nida to stop over the ocean. It was raining... perfect. "Goodbye... everyone." He said out loud, even though he was alone. He took one last look at the Garden, then brought his love-destroying blade to his throat. He slid it heavily across his flesh, then dropped the weapon. He then used his last bit of energy to fall into the black water below.  
==========  
Well... should I say anything? That seemed... cramped together, didn't it? Do me a small favor and review... I need to see a therapist for killing my two favorite fictional people in one sitting. 


End file.
